Book 10 - Chapter 07: This is what we do-edited
Ch 07: This is what we do "You are not a god, Luc ." The super tycoon wearing the armor of Invictus said with a calmness that made Luc wonder. Luc slowly drew his sword. "No, perhaps not a god. However, I am beyond you, human. This is your only warning." A blast of tremendous energy hit Luc, burned much of his wings and swept him off his feet. "Why is it, you self important entities always talk so much?" Rex said with an amused tone, while he still held out his right arm. A second blast ripped the rest of Luc's wings of his back and rendered the last shreds of his outfit to ashes, liquefying sand and dirt around him. "Swords are so outdated, little Demonlord. You sliders think we humans are defenseless, but I studied you. This is the Prime Universe, and once you are here, you must adhere to the physical laws of this realm." A third blast hammered into Luc driving him back to his knees, just as he struggled to his feet. "Luc, oh Luc! You call yourself an agent of evil, yet you compromise. I do not, there is no good or evil to me. All that matters is my will and me reaching the goals I find worth pursuing." Luc struggled to his feet. "You are still mortal and your might has limits. It failed to slay me, now it is my turn!" Luc managed to evade the fourth blast, by circumventing space, and appeared behind the human, rushed forward to plunge his sword into the back of the pretentious human. Yet before he reached his enemy, he was hit by a series of small missiles, each of the projectiles loaded with a nanogram of antimatter.1 The tremendous explosions lifted him off the ground, singed his hair and what he thought impossible, caused blood dripping from his nose. He was hit by a dozen more. The man he wanted to kill was not alone, an artificial-looking humanoid with dark gray metal skin held a large weapon that released missile after missile. Luc screamed. "You rely on others to fight?" "I rely on anything that assures success, a demon lord complaining about unfair situations. You are pathetic, Luc. All you demon lords and whatnot, claim to be avatars of evil. Yet none of you can fathom the evil, man of Earth is capable of. We are the sons of God, you claim to be evil because you must, I am from Earth, I made the choice." Luc was injured now, he had underestimated his opponent. Rex fired another blast. Luc was not defenseless or alone either, but his most potent warriors were not able to slide and had to rely on rifts. The only one was on Avondur. He opened a portal and removed himself from the Prime Universe. He heard Rex laugh. "Yes, flee Demon lord. You faced but a man, come back and you stand against Invictus." In all his existence he had never retreated and yet he was near defeat and had no other choice. When he had spoken to the Voice of the Rule, he had dismissed the idea of something or someone supreme to his evil nature. Yet he had faced a man and sensed the truth. The very existence of Nether realms was in jeopardy, the Prime Universe did not need such manifestations. He sank into the dust of this featureless nether realm to rest and nurse his injuries. Luc knew he had to return to the Prime Realm and face his destiny. --""-- Lumis and Urtiel walked up the steep approach to an imposing building perched atop a mountain about a thousand miles from the city of Sandakaar. Small pebbles and coarse sand made crunching sounds underneath Lumis armored boots. Urtiel's legs shaped like the ones of a raptor bird made little sound. The place they approached was known as the Crimsor Bulwark and the seat of the Red Knights, and their leader Crimsor, the Lord of Bones. Lumis spread his arms. "I have neglected to educate myself on certain aspects. Who are the Red Knights, who is this Crimsor?" Urtiel answered. "Crimsor is a servant of Sata, just like you are a servant of Crea. You heard Regoldur say it, Sata, the Lord of many Nether Realms is the truest contender to the power of the Dark One." --""-- The Red Knight was not as confident and aloft as he was when he spoke to Miracel, He greeted Lord Lumis and Urtiel. "The paladins of Crea come to these hallowed halls of the Crimson Bulwark." Urtiel spoke before Lumis, "Then you will know why we have come." "Indeed and there was a time, when no Red Knight and certainly not I, Crimsor the Lord of Bones would have even acknowledged what you are seeking." The humanoid-shaped man in the dark red armor and cape lounged on the Throne of Bones, with his armored fist resting on the hilt of Scarlet Tempest, the great war sword of the Red Knights of Avondur. The Lord of Bones put his other wrist over the hilt as well and leaned forward. "I too have felt the tremor of power that vibrated across space and time. You, Lord Lumis seeking to stop the unstoppable and defeat the Dark One. Therefore I shall reveal our knowledge to you." Uritel was skeptical. "Did you not pursue the defeat of the Vessel and have the essence merge with Sata, your master?" Crimsor slowly nodded. "This was our goal and purpose indeed, but he who guides us is more interested in maintaining the Status Quo as it is than pursue a confrontation with the one that is also the Judge." Lumis could read between the lines, Crimsor and his master had no desire to face the Dark One and conceded that confrontation to Lumis. Aloud he said. "Speak then of the WEAPON." "Then listen, Lord of Light for this is the tale of the WEAPON." Crimsor gestured a circle of red light into existence and images began to appear. While Lumis and Urtiel watched, the croaking, old voice of Crimsor, lord of Bones narrated what they saw. "After Crea and her alliance successfully attacked the Dark One, the First Universe was destroyed and Crea exiled. The Netherworld lords filled that sudden vacuum the Dark One had left behind, begun to scheme against each other on a quest to gain more and more control. SATA knew the WEAPON Destructo used to strike the Dark One had been returned to the Realm of the Urd and hatched a plan to steal it again, as with the WEAPON he could smite all his opponents and emerge as the Supreme Ruler of all Nether Realms. The daughter of a Red Knight and Female Demon was groomed to infiltrate URD and steal the WEAPON. It is said, that she succeeded in taking possession of the WEAPON and learn the true nature of THE WEAPON and gave it human form." Lumis grunted dismissively. "I know most of this already. She was killed by Sub Zombs on Sin 4." "No, Lord Lumis she was not. The mother of the living WEAPON has a name and she is alive. Her name is Angela Curse and she is here on Avondur, the planet." "Her child is the one that holds the Secret of the WEAPON, is it also here?" "Angela has found refuge among the Yellow Robes and is beyond our grasp as no Red Knight can enter into the Land of the Yellow Robes." Urtiel said. "Then let us go there. Lord Lumis for there are no such restrictions for us." --""-- The three wise men of the Assembly sat on a low table in a Saresii restaurant and were joined by Phil the old detective. Alegar had shared what they had learned at the monastery. A thing that looked like a floating pink and pastel blue spider came hovering to their table and served Saresii tea and air baked fluff pedals. Alegar thanked the wait-bot and took one of the fluff pedals of the delicate porcelain plate and looked at the potato chip-sized thing and looked at the peach-colored confection with a critical expression. "It is amazing. When I was young, Samia Fluff Pedals were my favorite, now I think of these things as insubstantial and rather tasteless bland." Egill, still in his Nilfeheim warrior regalia, Sword, throwing ax and skinner knife in his belt looked so completely out of place grunted in his usual grumpy tone. "And I spend most of my life blind to the real Universe and never looked past Nilfeheim." "One did equate the Narth condition with perfection, but has corrected ones conclusion." Alegar raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You no longer do?" "Neither my godchild nor my friends can join the Narth condition and thus makes it less than perfect." Egill's voice lost much of his usual edge as he said. "Thank you Narth." After a small moment of silence, Alegar turned his attention to Phil. "Now what?" Phil sighed. "I am certain the prophecy document was stolen for the information it contained. The Prophecy is just metaphysical gibberish to most of the beings occupying this universe." No one interrupted him so he continued. "In order to establish a motive for the theft, I concluded that it was the content, the information contained on that parchment. That the parchment was in the possession of a very small and very obscure Union member society was known to very few, but what is equally important to consider, is the fact that the Coven society was willing to give access to this so important artifact to Union science and scholars. That can leave only this conclusion. Whoever stole the parchment did not want others to learn what it contained." Phil put his PDD on the table and activated it. The projection of a yellowish piece of velum hovered over the table. Alegar stared at it. "You recovered it?" Phil shook his head. "The Coven was in possession of the only copy, that copy has been stolen and is still missing." Egill made the connection. "If that isn't an image of the only copy. Then it must be the original." Phil nodded. "Indeed, this is the original or rather an image of the original. It never left the Netherworlds, as it can not exist in our universe." "How did you get this image?" Alegar wanted to know. "A friend of mine, who is able to access what is called the Nether worlds." Alegar said. "And you do not want to reveal her identity?" "No, I do not. She became a Union citizen and is a lawful member of our society. The same entity that applied such enormous resources to obtain the only copy might not hesitate to silence the only person known to be able to access the original." Egill pointed with his right index finger to his left thumb. "One, the thief did not want others to learn about the information on this parchment." He now gestured to his left index finger. "Two, but the thief managed to coax the Coven to give access to it. Three, the information is just mythical, religious Nubhir poop." He looked puzzled. "I am more confused than a flicker fish caught in a whirlpool." Phil smiled. "It also makes the question of motive and identity of the thief a complicated one. The prophecy centers on the resurrection of an all-powerful god-like entity. If we, for argument's sake assume this to be the case, who would benefit from suppressing such information?" Phil sighed again. "Now, I had a clear idea who was behind the theft, based on the resources utilized, unfortunately without any evidence. However, if I follow the logic and assume that it is the content and not the object, it excludes that culprit I had in mind. He might be an immortal in terms of human life spans, but he was born on Earth, just before the Ascent and has no connection to something that started even before this Universe came to be." The Old detective spread his arms. "I am stuck, to be honest." The Narth had been quiet until now. "I concur with the conclusion of Mr.Decker. It is the content and not the object that was the target of the theft. I am able to consume the information on that document." "Because you are a Narth and smarter than everyone else" Egill said. "Incorrect, friend Egill. One is not smarter than everyone else, and it is not the fact that I am Narth giving me the ability to read and understand, but the fact that Narth is part of a symbiotic amalgam that consists of the Nnnth and the Arth. It was the Arth who is the author of this prophecy." --""-- Har-Hi, Mao and Roghor had followed me down the landing ramp. Xon and Ak Pure flanking us with SITKUs at the ready. Krabbel bringing up the rear. The air was dry and hot, but breathable. According to our science department, there was nothing harmful in the air, other than some silicone-based sand dust. Nothing reached my nostrils anyway, I was wearing my old Black Velvet outfit, complete with mask, which was of course only simulated by Suit, who as always insisted to be worn as a last level of defense. Tyron who had not just become a trusted crew member and friend, but acted just like SHIP in an almost overprotective way. The entire scene that unfolded before us, reminded me of the pirate's market of Sin 4. Much smaller but no less colorful. Har-Hi said. "I heard of these trade spots, not permanent or regulated but known to the scavengers, free traders and merchants of the region, mostly I think in places where there are no Golden Bazaars within reach and where wares can be traded that are not allowed on Bazaars." Roghor's golden mane seemed especially impressive in the light of a yellow sun, exposed his enormous teeth and pointed at a row of cages. "Slaves and sentient beings for one." Mao said. "I know how you feel about this Commander, but hasn't slavery been a core element of Togr society and thus don't have the same moral value base?" Roghor's voice always had a growling tone to it, but it sounded deeper than usual. "Togar never really kept slaves, Luitenant. The Karthanians kept slaves as cheap labor force, we Togar bought other beings for food." He added. "And I am not a Commander." I padded his pelt covered biceps. "You are a Commander to all of us, Rogh." Then I said."Speaking of the Golden, where is Sodoby? That should be right up his ally." Krabbel behind us said. "He is helping Meeze." "Ah, okay, I did not know the Golden had experience with Voice Boxes." Krabbel responded. "I did not know either, but I don't think Circuit needed help with that. SHIP and Shea created the application and our engineer whipped up a Voicebox in no time. I think Circuit is helping Sodoby and Meeze." My initial confusion was solved as I reached the bottom of the landing ramp and there, to the left of the ramp and not far from the starboard landing foot, a huge tumble of things, a small crowd of beings, milling around the spread-out things. Not only did I recognize several of the blue plastic barrels filled with not so fresh fish parts that added a particular dense odor to our officer's lounge just recently; I recognized the busy Golden who was engaged in an animated conversation with one of the turtle-like natives. I also saw Meeze, waving his thin arms as a larger being of an, to me, unknown species, carried one of the blue barrels away. My chin dropped to my chest behind my mask. "Odin's beard! What in Loki's name?" Ignoring my impulse to run the short distance. Har-Hi of course right next to me. "Looks like your idea of blending in was taken more literally than expected." "I didn't specify or order anything. I just voiced an idea out loud, that's all." A human-shaped figure, wearing a brown dust cloak like the one we all used while we were at Alvor's Cove, demonstrated considerable body strength as he walked by me, carrying a large crate filled with bits and pieces of tech components. "Excuse me, Captain, could you step a little to the left? This box is rather big." "Circuit?" "Oh, of course, it is the cloak, sorry Captain. I just wanted to make sure no one recognizes an X101 among your crew." All that came to my baffled state of mind was his name again. "Circuit?" "Oh, this was a terrific idea, Captain. Blending in and all, I never thought selling could be as much fun as shopping, well... Almost." Meeze coiled up before me. "See, Captain. Meeze got rid off all the stuff and makes a profit with it." To all my surprises, Meeze's much-improved way of talking caught me off guard the most. To Har-Hi I said. "I didn't authorize this, did you?" My Dai looked at his boots for a moment. "Perhaps in a way, I might. Not that I ever imagined they move that fast." "Go on." "Remember after we determined that this was not a chance occurrence but something planned, you said: 'I have an idea'." "Yes, I remember." "Then you said we should do our best to blend in to find out more. Sodoby came to me and suggested that we act like the rest and also prepare to sell a few things." He sighed. "I thought it was a good idea and told him to prepare..." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I get the picture." "Captain, it took them less than twenty minutes to do all this." I could no longer be completely mad. "Guys we need to discuss the proper chain of command around here and we will conduct regular military protocol classes. Especially as the two main culprits don't have all that much military training exposure." "Aye Captain." To Meeze I said. "Before we discuss this sale set up. I must say I am pleased to notice that Voicebox is working." "Of course it is working, Meeze downloaded the schematics for it from GalNet after Meeze met the others who already received Voice Boxes. All Shea had to do was tweak the app a little. She is not stupid, I think." Sodoby who had finished whatever he was talking about with the big alien, rubbed his small hands and joined us. "What a brilliant idea, Captain. We are blending in, collected a lot of information and making a profit doing it all." "And I see you found willing helpers." "Oh yes, Captain. Warner is still going through the junk we picked up in almost three years and who knew that our Meeze is not just an engineer but a natural trader." The worm said. "Weeze are scavengers and that is how we conduct business among each other." Sodoby waved across the busy trade market. "This planet is called Xorteon, the small lizard turtle guys are the Xorte. I am still piecing things together but I think they are related to the Brown People we encountered on Alvor's Cove. They are not primitive by development but by choice." Meeze interjected. "The Xorte have contact with spacefaring societies for many thousand Union years." Sodoby nodded. "While I never heard of them, it appears they do have trade contact with my brother. His bazaar is far but not too far it appears." "You selling them spoiled fish parts and Union tech scrap?" "Spoiled fish scraps maybe to you! Well-aged, flavor intensified delicatessen to our Hrondan customers," Sodoby said pointing at another barrel carried away by a big alien. Har-Hi rubbed his chin. "Can I ask why we do have all these barrels of fish scrap in the first place?" Meeze managed to look proud. "I accepted a load of fish processing waste while we were at Deep Blue. This is why I asked for an unused room to store things." Sodoby looked at the worm with much affection. "Brilliant business." Har-Hi said. "This is just a trade meeting between non-Union members, far beyond Union space. Nothing that tangents our current mission. We could simply leave, captain." He pointed with his eyes across the trading field. "Six slaves are most likely Union, we could simply buy them." I followed his gaze and watched as Xorte used prods and whips to herd at least five hundred slaves, mostly of species I never saw into a fenced corral of sorts. Their intention was clear, they were to be sold. I said, "We would be hard-pressed to take them all aboard." Roghor said. "We could use corridors and the freight bay." Har-Hi countered. "Our environmental system is strained to capacity. We are far from Union Space." Circuit answered. "We could reduce the choices and stretch capacities." I said. "I hoped we could tow that piece of Alien seeder ship to the closest Union outpost." Har-Hi said. "This is still an awfully big piece." "We towed a hospital ship with a destroyer." I then looked into my friend's eyes. "Not our business right?" He gave me a toothy grin. "Wrong Captain, doing things like that is what we are all about." Roghor padded the SITKU. "Are we buying them, bargain for them or use force?" I said."If we buy them, we create demand. I just got another idea." They looked at me as I connected to Shea who still was aboard the Apparition. --""-- I could not deny a certain feeling of satisfaction and amusement as I watched the details of my idea unfold. The Apparition landed just like the other ships to participate in some kind of trade fair. At first, no one paid much attention. The locals setting sales stands and so did the crews of the various spaceships. But when the Landing ramp of the Apparition opened and a horde of armor-wearing, weapon carrying Y'All warriors appeared, the resulting panic and chaos was even more intense than I anticipated. Har-Hi, standing next to me watched as everyone scrambled to their ships, leaving whatever merchandise and trade wares they had unloaded behind. The locals left their cages and ride turtle lizards behind and simply ran towards the distant shoreline. "You know Captain, this is certainly not how a First Contact situation is supposed to be conducted. Many of them are of societies we know nothing about." "Who knew they even heard of Y'All in these parts of the Galaxy?" "I think it is fair to guess. they have." Mao snickered. About half of the ships took off right away. Elfi said. "There are chaos and confusion on the communication channels as well. Not everyone knows about the Y'All, but those who do are warning the others." "Quick now, free the slaves. Take them aboard according to plan. Make sure they stay restricted to the corridors we designated. Medical stand by for decon and medical triage." --""-- 1 a nanogram of antimatter combined with a nanogram of matter, releases an effective energy ( 50% are lost in form of neutrinos ) equal to 90,000 Joules, or roughly 5 times the energy of a .50 cal fired by a Barett M82. Nothing to slay a god, if you ask me :-) Category:Edited by Renaud